homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060516-Concerns and Politeness
22:48:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 22:48 -- 22:50:18 GG: Miss.... Meira.... I. Was. Told. This. Handle. Is. Miss. Meira.... Hello.... I. Can. Not. Reach. Miss. Libby. At. The. Moment. But. I. Hope. You. May. Be. Able. To. Help. 22:50:31 HM: ∴ What is the trouble, Consort? 22:52:32 GG: Well. For. A. Start. I. Would. Not. Mind. If. You. Refered. To. Me. By. My. Name..... I. Am. More. Than. Just. That. Title.... Though. I. Admit. I. Had. Refered. To. You. And. Your. Sister. As. Just. The. Handmaidens. For. Quite. A. While. So. I. Can. Understand. Your. Usage. Of. That. Title.... But. That. Is. Not. The. Trouble.... 22:53:00 HM: ∴ It is formality. The Oracle is always the Oracle. That is simply how it is. 22:53:21 GG: Of. Course.... 22:54:06 GG: But. To. Get. Directly. To. The. Point..... Miss. Imogen. Went. Through. The. Portal. She. Created. To. Return. Miss. Aaisha. And. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Has. At. All. Returned. To. The. Archives.... And. There. Is. Something. Odd. Going. On. With. Miss. Fenrix.... 22:54:54 HM: ∴ I will try to be less formal with you if you do not address me with "Miss" as a prefix. I may be a maiden of sorts, but... 22:55:17 HM: ∴ Ah... I would have to check with Moira. Imogen is... 22:56:40 GG: Is. What. Exactly? I. Already. Know. If. You. Mean. To. Say. She. Is. A. Horror. Terror..... But. The. Question. I. Now. Have. Is. This.... Is. She. Able. To. Enter. Our. Session. At. Her. Pleasure? 22:57:31 HM: ∴ That is a good question. I have been busy sending Nyarla to his land, so I don't have this information. 22:57:35 GG: Miss. Fenrix. Was. Trying. To. Defend. The. Idea. That. Miss. Imogen. Would. Be. Bound. By. Rules. To. Be. Kept. Out.... And. Normally. I. Would. Agree.... But. Something. Does. Not. Sit. Well. With. Me.... 22:58:40 HM: ∴ That would be something you would need to ask the Oracle. I am not that Child's keeper. 22:59:54 GG: Yes. But. She. Is. Unavailable.... 23:00:03 HM: ∴ I understand. 23:00:49 HM: ∴ When Moira returns, I could ask her if she knows anything, and maybe have her message you. 23:01:03 GG: If. It. Were. Possible. To. Learn. The. Rules. Concerning. Horror. Terrors. Without. Bringing. Them. Upon. Us. For. The. Asking. I. Would.... 23:01:07 HM: ∴ As of right now, I don't know, and I could not possibly have Seen Imogen's return. 23:01:55 GG: Ah. Right.... I. Am. Sorry. For. That. Loss. To. You.... 23:02:17 GG: I. Can. Only. Imagine. How. Troublesome. That. May. Be. For. You. 23:03:13 GG: And. Yes. It. Would. Be. Nice. If. You. Could. Ask. Miss. Moira.... 23:03:19 HM: ∴ It does also prevent me from retrieving information in a timely manner. Normally, I would be able to look up information quickly, but as it is, everything is text to speech and it is... honestly infuriating at times. 23:04:37 GG: Yes. Being. Unable. To. Perform. One'S. Duty. Is. Most. Certainly. Frustrating.... Perhaps. I. Could. Ask. If. Anyone. Amongst. The. Teams. Have. The. Expertise. To. Help. You. With. That? 23:05:19 HM: ∴ I may be able to utilize Eribus while he is staying with us, but he cannot read some of the languages I'll need him to look up. 23:06:21 GG: Well. He. Was. Starting. To. Actually. Learn. A. Bit. Of. The. Human. Language.... And. He. Does. Seem. Intelligent. Enough. Though. A. Bit. Fool. Hardy. At. Times.... I. Am. Certain. He. Would. Be. More. Than. Happy. To. Help. You. 23:06:45 GG: And. Likely. Able. To. Learn. Other. Languages. As. Needed. 23:07:10 HM: ∴ The Human language is needlessly complicated. It makes no sense as a written language. 23:07:22 HM: ∴ Why someone would trouble themselves with that, I do not know. 23:07:47 GG: Because. He. Like. Myself. Enjoy. Tomes. Of. Knowledge.... 23:09:31 GG: It. Is. Far. Too. Tantalizing. To. Possibly. Have. Access. To. Such. Tomes. And. Not. Be. Able. To. Read. Them. 23:10:24 HM: ∴ There are ways around that, I suppose. I don't wish to pull out that dusty technology, but it may be necessary... 23:12:53 GG: Well. Perhaps. An. Idea. Will. Come. To. Him. If. He. Does. Help.... 23:13:19 HM: ∴ That's true. 23:13:48 HM: ∴ I have now been asked by two of you to speak with Lorrea. I suppose this is a major concern for your group then? 23:13:58 GG: Yes. It. Is.... 23:14:33 GG: As. I. Stated. Earlier.... Something. Is. Not. Sitting. Well. With. Me.... A. Few. Of. Her. Statements. Were.... Contradictory.... 23:14:38 HM: ∴ I'll try to at least message her until I can get more information from Imogen herself. 23:15:22 GG: If. Miss. Imogen. Is. Doing. Something. In. Our. Session. Is. She. Really. Going. To. Willingly. Talk. Of. It? 23:16:21 HM: ∴ She would answer to the Oracle. 23:17:08 GG: Well. That. Is. Certainly. Comforting..... This. Is. Far. Too. Seri.... Too. Dire. To. Simply. Ignore.... 23:17:40 GG: Especially. Right. Before. What. Could. Be. The. Closure. To. Miss. Aaisha'S. Planet'S. Quest. 23:17:45 HM: ∴ You are bothered by your name being a homophone? 23:18:04 GG: In. A. Fashion.... It. Is. An. Old. Pain. To. Me.... 23:18:22 GG: A. Reminder. Of. Unhappier. Times.... 23:19:00 HM: ∴ Hm. But you also dislike being addressed as Consort. Do you have a preferred psuedonym? 23:19:44 GG: I. Am. Alright. With. The. Use. Of. My. Name.... I. Just. Do. Not. Like. The. Word. It. Sounds. Like.... 23:20:00 HM: ∴ May I address you with your second name? 23:20:02 HM: ∴ To avoid confusion and pun. 23:20:27 GG: That. Is. Certainly. Acceptable.... I. Often. Do. Address. Others. By. Their. Last. Names. To. Be. Polite.... 23:20:33 HM: ∴ Thank you. 23:21:03 GG: No. Thank. You. For. The. Consideration. 23:21:17 GG: Far. Too. Few. People. Ever. Really. Ask. How. I. Should. Like. To. Be. Addressed. 23:21:31 HM: ∴ Identity is important to this game. 23:21:38 HM: ∴ And to individuals. 23:21:49 HM: ∴ Its a reasonable thing to question. 23:22:14 GG: I. See.... 23:22:19 GG: Er.... I. Understand.... 23:22:23 GG: Apologies.... 23:22:31 HM: ∴ I will ask Moira about Imogen's whereabouts, and I will make an attempt to speak with Lorrea myself. 23:23:21 HM: ∴ Its not that I mind mention of that. After all, there are Seers as a class in this game. It is moreso that I miss having the ability to do so. And that lack was due to someone who failed to learn from the lesson it was meant to teach. 23:23:49 GG: Thank. You..... Your. Assistance. In. This. Is. Most. Appreciated..... And. I. Apologise. For. Not. Speaking. More. With. You. And. Your. Sister..... 23:23:54 HM: ∴ The Oracle gets along well without hers, and I am sure one day I too will be as skillful as she is. 23:24:12 GG: Of. Course.... I. Am. Certain. You. Will.... 23:24:15 HM: ∴ You have been busy. 23:24:23 HM: ∴ This game is taxing, among other things. 23:25:02 HM: ∴ Is there anything else I can do for you, Calier? 23:25:47 GG: No. There. Is. Nothing. Else.... Thank. You. Again.... Meira.... 23:25:59 HM: ∴ Be well. 23:26:16 GG: Thank. You.... I. Wish. You. To. Be. Well. As. Well.... 23:26:31 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 23:26 -- Category:Serios Category:Meira